Electrical outlets configured to supply electrical power via an electrically connected cord are well known. One (1) common and potentially dangerous feature of existing electrical outlets is that the electrical outlets are fully exposed. Thus, there is always danger of accidental electrocution when the outlets are exposed, for adults and children alike. Exposed outlets may allow someone, such as a young child, to stick objects into the outlet that may inadvertently shock the person. This could potentially be a life-threatening situation. Unfortunately, current outlets lack a reliable way to maintain utility of the electrical outlets, which also keeps the safety in check.
Accordingly, despite existing solutions there exists a need for an apparatus or device which provides maximum safety around an electrical outlet without compromising usability.